DIA MILIKKU!
by RedMahlova
Summary: Masih memperebutkan si rambut pirang...Get ready for the next battle,flends  RnR okay, Newest CHAPTER UPDATE! CHAPTER 6! Aku padamu deh pokoknya
1. Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!

MILIKKU!

"Berisik banget sih lu! Udah gue bilang milik gue!" ujar pria tinggi berkacamata bulat.

"Siapa bilang? Pokoknya milikku!" balas pria dengan rambut disisir ke belakang.

"Kamu!" mereka berdua pun saling menatap tajam dan lalu saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Tampaknya mereka sedang memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Ahahaha, sudah-sudah, Leorio, Kuroro." Senritsu mencoba melerai.

"Hey, Hey! Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba gadis cantik berambut pink bernama Neon memotong pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya seru." Ujar Bisuke yang juga datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Neon.

"Hey, Senritsu. Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Neon pada Senritsu.

"Memperebutkan seseorang, nona." Jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Neon lagi.

"Nanti nona cemburu kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Senritsu agak menyindir.

"Ha? Hello, yang bener aja gue cemburu, penting banget ga sih? Mang siapa orangnya? Mana ada orang lebih cantik dari gue di dunia hunter ini." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kurapika." Kata Senritsu singkat

"APA?" Neon terbelalak.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi Nona. Orangnya Ku-ra-piii-kaaa." Dia mengeja ulang dengan lembut.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! YANG BENAR AJA! Masa Kuroro lebih tertarik sama dia dibanding aku? Aku ga percaya! Aku ga percaya...Huaaaa Aku ga terima, ga terima!" Neon pun terpojok sambil menangis, sepertinya dia diserang depresi berat mendadak akibat perkataan Senritsu.

"Tadi katanya ga cemburu. Eh Senritsu, Kurapika itu siapa?" tanya Bisuke.

"Dia itu..."

"Hey! Masa lu ga tau Kurapika?" tiba-tiba secara serentak Kuroro dan Leorio memotong.

"Dia itu sangat manis! Rambut pirang dan senyumannya adalah yang paling indah." Kata Leorio

"Kekuatan rantainya yang indah serasa akan menusuk jantungku. Haa~ Aku merasakan lilitan rantainya di jantungku. Selain itu mata merah miliknya juga sangat elegan, haa~ dia begitu sempurna." Kata Kuroro lagi.

"Rantai itu 'kan memang ada, tapi karena dia dendam dan benci padamu, bego." Cibir Leorio.

"Ah! Berisik! Lu mo bilang apa juga, dia akan jadi milikku!" bantah Kuroro kasar.

"Ahahaha...begitulah kira-kira." Ucap Senritsu sambil mengusap pipinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Apa dia sebegitu cantiknya? Aku tak tau kalau ada gadis berlisensi hunter cantik seperti dia. Hm...orangnya seperti apa yah?" ujar Bisuke sambil masang gaya berpikir.

"He...? Yang bilang dia gadis siapa?" tanya Senritsu.

"Oh, janda tohh?" balas Bisuke.

"Ahahaha, bukan gadis, apalagi janda, dia itu laki-laki." Kata Senritsu.

"HUAPA? COWOK TOH?" Bisuke berbinar-binar. Bisuke shotacon mode ON.

"Iyah! Makanya aku depresi kalah sama dia!" sambung Neon.

"Dia itu cewek!" bantah Kuroro, "Setidaknya di mata kami dan author..." sambung Leorio.

*Author, Kuroro dan Leorio ditendang fans Kurapika*

(Warning : Kenapa aku ditendang juga? Aku ga pernah bilang dia cewek loh...Mereka fitnah aku, huhuhu! *plak!*)

"Dasar yaoi...! Huaaahuaaa" Neon nangis semakin menjadi.

"Sabar Nona, sabar." Senritsu mencoba menghibur.

"BERISIK? Kalian mengganggu tidurku, tauk!" seseorang berambut pirang emas pendek tiba-tiba masuk juga ke ruang itu.

"Ca~Cantiknya..." bisik Bisuke yang terpana.

Bisuke terpana oleh tampang Kurapika yang tiba-tiba datang sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Dia memakai sepasang baju tidur berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang yang motifnya sangat lucu (sejak kapan?), dia semakin terlihat imut dan innocent dengan baju itu. Tampaknya tadi dia sedang tidur siang, namun terbangun karena suara ribut orang-orang yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Ah, Kurapika? Maaf, maaf." Ucap Senritsu.

"Oh, jadi ini namanya Kurapika." Kata Bisuke tanpa memalingkan pandangan matanya sama sekali.

"HUAAAAHUAAAAHUAAA...Gue laporin papa, biar tau rasa kalian! "Neon menangis semakin kuat.

"Memang sangat cantik..." bisik Bisuke pelan.

"Eh, Nona? Ada apa?" Kurapika tersadar lalu mengusap-usap kepala Neon.

"Hua,,Huaa,hiks, masa mereka memperebutkanmu dibanding aku!"

"He? Hanya gara-gara itu?"tanya Kurapika.

"Hanya itu? Itu masalah besar buatku! Masa aku cewek yang begini cantik bisa kalah sama cowok dalam mendapat perhatian cowok? Yang benar aja! HuaaaaHuaaa!" Neon mulai merajuk, menangis dan berguling-guling tak jelas di lantai.

"Lah, Gitu aja kog heran?" kata Killua datang.

"Minggu ini aja udah 9 cowok blacklist hunter nembak dia. Ahahaha." Gon menyambung dengan polosnya dan mengikuti Killua dari belakang.

Killua dan Gon datang sambil membawa beberapa buah bungkusan. Mereka baru pulang berbelanja.

"HEEEEE...?" semua orang kecuali Gon, Killua dan Kurapika tersentak. Kurapika hanya menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Huaaaa! Kurapika kamu jahat! Kamu pengkhianat!" Neon menangis lagi.

"Eh, Nona, sabar-sabar. Tenanglah sedikit. Aku ini kan cowok! Lagipula aku ga pernah berniat bersaing denganmu atau siapapun dalam memperebutkan hati cowok." Kurapika mencoba menghibur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neon

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kurapika tersenyum lembut seraya memapah Neon berdiri.

"Cantiknya..." bisik Bisuke lagi dengan mata masih berbinar-binar.

"Senritsu, aku akan membawa Nona ke kamarnya. Kau urus dulu 2 mahluk aneh itu." Pesannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Senritsu.

"Kalau masih ribut juga, lempar aja ke sungai Gangga!" tambahnya lagi dan kemudian berlalu.

"Kurapika...tunggu!" teriak Leorio dan Kuroro bersamaan.

BLAMMM! Dhuak...!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh Kurapika dan mereka dua terbentur pintu itu.

"Akh, sial! Ini semua gara-gara Lu!" Leorio menyalahkan Kuroro.

"Ha? Kalau bukan karena suara kerasmu, kekasihku itu ga akan pergi!" bantah Kuroro.

"Kekasih? Hahaha! Jangan buat aku tertawa. Atas dasar apa?" sindir Leorio agak tajam.

"Aku pernah duduk sebelahan dengannya di belakang mobil, wee..." ucap Kuroro.

"Hanya itu? Asal lu tau nih ya, mulai dari ujian hunter sampe sekarang, berdebat, bercanda sampai tidur seranjang pun udah pernah kami lakukan. Nah, Lu? Lu mah cuman pernah duduk sebelahan dan dapat tonjokan sampe bonyok dari dia aja bangga! Hahahaha..." Leorio merasa puas berhasil memojokkan Kuroro.

"Ti-tidur seranjang?" Kuroro shock.

"Kalau masalah jatah tonjokan Kurapika sih, Leorio juga udah pernah." Kata Gon.

"Hahahaha...! Oh aku ingat Gon, waktu di hotel kapal itu kan?" sambung Killua

"Iya. Kupikir suara ombak. Rupanya KDRT. Pasti sakit tuh, hahaha." Gon tertawa polos.

"Habis waktu itu pasti Leorio berfikiran mesum! Makanya sebelum berbuat macam-macam langsung ditonjok Kurapika. Iya 'ga, Gon?"

"Iya." Gon dan Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gon! Killua! Kalian bukan bantu nyomblangin aku. Malah mojokin. Gimana sih?"

"Emang gue pikirin..." ucap Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

"Dasar om-om gatal." Sindir Kuroro.

"Apa kau bilang?" Leorio tampaknya mulai naik pitam.

Leorio bangkit berdiri lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya dia menantang Kuroro untuk bertarung. Kuroro pun tak mau kalah, dia langsung mengeluarkan buku ritualnya dan bersiap menerima tantangan Leorio.

"Eh, eh? Tolong hentikan!" Senritsu kembali mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

"Yosh ya, saatnya kuambil hartanya. Ihihihi " ucap Bisuke sambil cekikikan nakal.

"Bi-bisuke, tolong bantu aku menghentikan mereka berdua!" pinta Senritsu.

Bisuke malah berlalu tanpa mengacuhkan perkataan Senritsu sedikitpun.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Terdengar suara teriakan Neon dari lantai 2. Mereka semua terkejut dan kemudian berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi diatas.

"Ku-am-bil har-ta-nya. Fufufufufu..." ucap Bisuke dalam wujud aslinya.

Wujud asli Bisuke adalah seorang wanita perkasa dengan otot-otot yang luar biasa dan baju yang hampir koyak karena tak muat menampung badan raksasanya. Di pundak kanannya dia meletakkan tubuh Kurapika yang lemas, pingsan tanpa daya sedikitpun karena dipukul keras oleh Bisuke. Ternyata Bisuke juga jadi sangat menginginkan Kurapika setelah terpana oleh tampang cantik nan polosnya tadi, sampai-sampai dia menyebut Kurapika dengan "harta" (maklum dia hunter).

BHUAK! BHUAK!

Tanpa basa-basi dan dengan secepat kilat, Bisuke menepuk leher belakang Leorio dan Kuroro dengan agak keras hingga mereka mendadak lemas tak berdaya.

"Maaf saja, barang yang sudah dicuri tidak dapat dikembalikan...Hohohoho." Bisuke melompat dari jendela dan kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia menghilang dalam sekejap dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Ahhhh! Kurapikaaaaaa!" Senritsu teriak histeris.

"Hebat...! Fans Kurapika bertambah lagi." kata Gon.

"Tuh nenek bisa masuk musium rekor!" sambung Killua.

"Sialaaaaan...!" Leorio bergegas mengejar.

"Tungggguuuu!" Kuroro menyusul di belakang Leorio.

"Kurapika, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" Senritsu bertekad pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Senritsu menyusul Kuroro dan Leorio yang sudah berlari duluan. Gon dan Killua saling berpandangan. Mata mereka memberi isyarat satu sama lain.

"Tampaknya menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Lumayan. Kalau kau ikut, aku juga." Jawab Killua.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" Gon menarik tangan Killua dan mereka pun berlalu.

Tinggallah Neon yang terdiam tak dipedulikan sama sekali. Dia benar-benar merasa jengkel dan matanya menunjukkan kemarahan dan sambil bangkit berdiri, dia mulai berteriak,

"AKHHHHHH, YANG TUAN PUTRI SEKARANG SIAPA? AKU ATAU KURAPIKA?"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Harta dan para pemburunya

**HARTA DAN PARA PEMBURUNYA**

Siang itu Neon tampak murung, yah kenapa ga, dia yang biasanya diperlakukan sebagai seorang putri sekarang seolah ga ada harganya. Ga ada yang memperdulikan dia, semua malah mengejar Kurapika dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Walaupun demikian Neon berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya dengan bermain bersama anjing kesayangannya.

"_Kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika! Huh! Kamu pengkhianat!"_ gumam Neon berulang-ulang.

"_Neon...!"_ panggil seorang pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Papa Neon, tuan Light Nostrad.

Tampaknya beliau baru pulang dari mengurus bisnis-bisnisnya. Seraya menghampiri putri kesayangannya tersebut, dia membawa beberapa hadiah kesukaannya. Neon memang sangat menyukai hadiah.

"_Ah! Papa!"_ Neon tersentak dari gumamannya.

"_Hai sayang, sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak bermain di dalam rumah? Nanti digigit nyamuk loh, beib."_ Ujar tuan Light dengan wajah agak kuatir.

_(Digigit nyamuk? halah~ klasik banget alasannya yah)_

"_Bete nih, pa!"_ gerutu Neon.

"_Wah-wah, kalo gitu tepat waktu donk papa datang."_ Ujar tuan Light.

"_Mang napa, pa?" _tanya Neon.

"_Ini papa bawa oleh-oleh untukmu."_ Kata tuan Light sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

"_Oh ya? Apa itu, pa? Buka donk, buka!"_ Neon mendadak berubah ceria dan tak sabar menyambut isi dari kotak-kotak tersebut.

"_Ini yang pertama, kamu pasti suka! Rambut Lady Gaga yang rontok pas mau manggung kemaren di acara kawinan anak teman bisnis papa. Dia itu legendaris bin eksentrik loh, beib."_ Ujar tuan Light dengan bangga.

"_Hahhhh, rambut rontok? Jijik deh! Please deh pa, kog beginian dikutip juga? Malu-maluin aja deh. Lady Gaga kan ratu wig, mana mungkin ini rambut aslinya. Aku tuh kolektor anggota tubuh, pa, bukan kolektor barang-barang yang dipakai orang. Emang Neon pemulung apa? Ogah ah, mana warnanya norak lagi!"_ Neon menolak dengan tegas.

"_Oh gitu ya, padahal papa udah putusin urat malu dan susah payah menjambak rambutnya sekuat mungkin untukmu, mana papa hampir ditangkap polisi lagi gara-gara ini, tapi yah sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan ini?"_ ujar tuan Light agak kecewa.

"_Tadi katanya rontok? Papa gimana sih! Yang kedua mana? Mana?"_ Neon tampak bersemangat.

"_Rambut juga tapi ini dijamin asli, beib! Ini rambut kelima personil SHINee."_ Kata tuan Light.

"_Artis kesukaanku! Dapat dari mana, pa? Beneran ini asli?"_ Neon tampak berbinar.

"_So pasti donk beib, kan kami waktu itu sama-sama motong rambut di Jonny Andrean. Papa kutipin aja pas disapu sama tukang salonnya. Lumayan kan menghemat biaya daripada diperebutkan di pelelangan. Ini buatmu, putriku sayang."_ Ujar tuan Light tanpa malu sedikit pun.

"_Aduuuh papa, makasih. Papa TOP banget deh, Neon suka ini! Papa baik banget deh, rela malu-maluin demi Neon."_ Ujar Neon tampak sangat bahagia.

"_Iya donk. Papa siapa dulu?"_ kata tuan Nostrad tersenyum.

"_Hehe. Makasih papa!"_ Neon mencium pipi papanya dan kemudian meloncat kegirangan.

"_Oh ya Neon, by the way, anyway, busway nih beib, kog rumah kita sepi gini? Mana para bodyguardmu?"_ tanya tuan Light agak keheranan.

"_Tau tuh pa! Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Neon."_ Ujar Neon ketus.

"_Oh ya? Kemana mereka? Beraninya menelantarkan anakku seperti ini!"_ tuan Light tampak marah.

"_Pergi sama Kurapika! Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mengejar Kurapika."_ Neon mencoba menjelaskan.

"_Kurapika kabur dari rumah? AKKKH! Kog bisa? Apa yang terjadi selama papa pergi, Neon?"_ tuan Light terkejut seolah jantungnya hampir copot.

"_Lebay deh reaksinya, pa! Kaya' Kurapika itu penting banget untuk papa."_ Cibir Neon curiga.

"_Tentu saja penting! Jangan bilang-bilang padanya yah, papa ini sebenarnya nge-fans banget sama dia. Bukan wajahnya sih, tapi rambutnya. Papa suka warnanya, soft banget! Selain itu sepertinya rambutnya sangat lembut. Papa sangat suka! Neon tau sendiri kan, papa ini udah tua, rambut mulai uban-an, yah wajar donk kalo papa suka dan jealous sama orang dengan rambut indah seperti dia. Papa heran deh, sebenarnya dia salonan dimana sih? Dikasih shampoo apa gitu, kog bisa terawat banget. Papa pengen tau. Lalu..."_ tuan Light terlalu keasyikan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"_AH PAPA PAYAH!"_ Neon mendadak membentak.

"_He? Ada apa sayang?"_ tuan Light terkejut.

"_Papaaaa! Neon tu lagi jengkel sama Kurapika tau ga sih?"_

"_Kenapa? Karena ternyata dia pakai shampoo lebih mahal darimu? Oh pantes aja rambutnya lebih indah!"_ tanya tuan Light yang benar-benar salah sangka.

"_Papa ini dari tadi ngomongnya rambuuuut mulu! Bete deh! Nih Neon balikin rambut personil SHINee-nya. Pake tuh untuk ngeganti rambut uban papa! Neon ga butuh!"_ Neon mencampakkan hadiah yang tadi sangat disukainya dengan sangat kasar. Hatinya yang tadi sudah senang kembali gusar.

"_Loh kenapa nak?"_ tuan Light heran.

"_Bodo'!Kurapika diculik! Kalau papa nge-fans sekalian aja kejar tuh orang. Jangan ganggu Neon!"_

"_Ha? Eh, Ga donk sayang. Walaupun papa nge-fans, bukan berarti dia lebih berharga darimu."_

"_Benarkah? Nanti papa bohong?"_ kata Neon mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"_Tentu saja ga! Ayo kita masuk sayang, nanti papa hukum tuh si Kurapika udah bikin putri papa yang cantik ini marah-marah begini."_ Tuan Light menghibur.

"_Papa memang yang terhebat!"_ Neon memeluk papanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tuan Light lalu bangkit berdiri, mengambil handphone-nya dan memanggil sebuah nomor yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"_Halo bro! Apa benar ini nomor Hisoka?"_ tuan Light mulai membuka pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Iya. Ada apa? Lu sendiri siapa? Nyari mati ya nelepon gue."_ Jawab Hisoka dengan nada menakutkan.

"_Ini Light Nostrad, ini ada job. Gue dengar lu kenal sama Kurapika. Itu bener, bro?"_ tanya tuan Light.

"_Oh cowok cantik itu? Iya. Napa? Lu mau nomor hape-nya?"_ jawab Hisoka

"_Ga. Gue pengen sewa lu untuk menyelamatkan dia. Kata anakku dia diculik gitu deh, tolong bebaskan dia. Dia itu bidadari peliharaanku di rumah ini. Kalau lagi stress, aku bisa lihat dia buat menyegarkan mata. Bawa dia padaku tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Okey?"_ pinta tuan Light.

"_Trus bayarannya?"_ tanya Hisoka mulai tertarik.

"_Kudengar dari anakku, semua orang disini pergi untuk menyelamatkannya. Jadi..." _

"_Hubungannya sama gue apa?"_ potong Hisoka.

"_Berarti anak kecil yang kamu suka itu ikut menyelamatkan Kurapika. 'Kan dia tinggal disini dengan anakku dan Kurapika selama aku pergi kerja jualan tiket konser Super Junior."_ Kata tuan Light melanjutkan maksudnya tadi.

"_Anak kecil? MAKSUDMU GON?"_ Hisoka sangat tertarik.

"_Benar sekali. Selain itu aku akan kirim uang bayaran. Gimana kamu ma.."_

"_DEAL!"_ ucap Hisoka singkat penuh semangat.

Percakapan lewat telepon pun selesai. Tuan Light hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, dia melihat Neon dengan wajah sangat menyeramkan seolah siap memakannya. Neon mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Hisoka. Selangkah demi selangkah Neon mendekati papanya tersebut. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang pemukul baseball dan siap mengarahkannya pada tuan Light.

"_Apanya yang lebih berharga dari Neon, pa?"_ tanya Neon semakin mendekat.

"_Ne- Neon... papa bisa jelaskan..."_ tuan Light terduduk ketakutan.

"_Apanya yang bidadari, pa?"_ Neon semakin mendekat dan sudah sangat dekat.

"_To- tolong, jangan Neon, ja-..."_

BHUAKKK! Satu pukulan handal ala pemain baseball pro dari Neon telah dengan sukses menghantarkan tuan Light ke Gurun Sahara yang super panas itu. Sayonara tuan Light, kami tidak akan merindukanmu.

"_Papa !"_ Neon teriak sekuat mungkin.

"_Huh! Baiklah! Aku juga akan mengejar Kurapika! Aku yang akan memastikan dia ga akan punya fans lagi! Dia itu kan seharusnya pelayanku tapi kenapa malah dia yang diperlakukan khusus begini? Bahkan oleh Papa dan Kuroro yang sangat kusukai? Pokoknya aku ga terima!"_

Neon bangkit berdiri dan kemudian bersumpah dalam dirinya untuk menemukan Kurapika. Setelah dirapikannya rambutnya yang sempat berantakan, dia langsung berlalu.

_(Author : Sebenarnya Kurapika salah apa ya? Resiko orang cantik...^^)_

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar hotel mewah tempat Bisuke menyandera Kurapika...

"_Cookie! Pitanya agak ke tengah, donk!"_ perintah Bisuke pada asistennya Cookie.

"_Baik, nona."_ Jawab Cookie.

"_Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kurapika kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang. Hi hi hi hi"_ ucap Bisuke sambil tertawa nakal.

Suara tawanya semakin keras dan membuat Kurapika tersadar dari pingsannya. Kurapika memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit. Setelah jangkauan pandangannya agak membaik, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"_Dimana ini?"_ tanya Kurapika dengan polos.

"_Hotel. Hi hi hi. Aku tuanmu, namaku Bisuke"_ Kata Bisuke sambil masih tertawa.

"_Eh?Bisuke? Tuan-ku? Kau siapa?"_ Kurapika akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya dari sempoyongannya.

Gubrak! Dia terjatuh karena baju yang dikenakannya sukses melilit langkahnya.

"_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku memakai baju maid penuh pita begini?"_

"_Mulai sekarang kau asistenku yang baru. Hihihi. Cookie. Ini partner barumu."_ Ucap Bisuke

"_Asisten? Memangnya kau siapa? Beraninya memerintah aku!"_ bantah Kurapika cepat.

"_Huhuhu.. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Aku Bisuke. Kau ini Lumayan bawel ya. Ini menarik."_

"_Kau...!"_ Kurapika mulai marah dan rantainya mulai muncul. (anggap aja ga ada perjanjian nen)

"_Opps? Kelinci peliharaanku mau menggigit, ya?"_ goda Bisuke.

"_Aku bukan kelinci! Kau ini benar-benar membuatku marah!"_ kata Kurapika.

"_KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ suara Kuroro terdengar dari luar pintu kamar.

"_Cih. Aku lupa menghilangkan auramu, dia jadi tau kita disini!"_

BHUAK! Pintu pun terbuka secara paksa.

"_Kurapika aku datang untuk menyela...Heeeeeeeeee?"_ Kuroro terbelalak melihat Kurapika.

"_Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?"_ Kurapika menggerutu kesal.

"_Ca- can-cantiknyaaaaa..."_ Kuroro teriak histeris melihat Kurapika dengan baju maid super imut penuh dengan pita dan membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Belum lagi di kepalanya ada pita yang cukup besar dan cantik. Ga kalah deh gedenya sama pita Alice in Wonderland atau Rin Vocaloid.

(ga kuat gue membayangkan Kurapika pakai beginian ah =_=;)

"_Ku-Kurapika...kau sangat cantik..."_ Kuroro mendekati Kurapika.

"_Berisik!"_ kata Kurapika agak keras.

"_Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada menjadi receptionist waktu itu."_ mata Kuroro tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"_Hey! Jangan mulai berfikir yang aneh, Kuroro! He-hey, bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki! Menjauh, menjauhhhh sanaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Kurapika tampak agak ketakutan dengan ekspresi Kuroro yang mulai mendadak berubah maniak tak terkendali itu.

"_Kurapika aku akan menyelamatkanmu, honey!"_ kata Kuroro dengan mata seperti seorang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"_Per- pergiiiii!"_ Kurapika agak mundur dari posisi sebelumnya.

"_Opps. Sayang sekali, tuan Laba-laba. Dia sudah menjadi milikku. Sekarang dia pelayanku. Jadi, hussh hussh...pulang sana."_ Bisuke melompat ke depan Kurapika dan melindunginya.

"_Ho, nantangin lu? Aku selalu mendapatkan harta karun yang aku curi."_ Kata Kuroro mulai serius.

"_Hey Kuroro! Lu pikir gue komoditi apa?"_ bantah Kurapika yang tak terima disebut harta karun.

"_Hoho, sayang sekali. Kelinci ini adalah peliharaanku. Ayo maju!"_ Bisuke merapikan sarung tangannya.

"_Hey, aku bukan kelinci!"_ Kurapika lagi-lagi membantah namun tak digubris oleh Bisuke.

"_Cookie. Jaga kelinciku itu. Jangan sampai kabur."_ Kata Bisuke.

"_Baik, nona." _

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepatCookie menarik kedua tangan Kurapika sangat keras. Kurapika tak sempat menghindar, ditambah lagi pakaian yang merepotkan telah mempersulit gerakannya.

"_Ah, hey? Sakit tau! Lepaskan!" _gerutu Kurapika.

"_Tenanglah disitu honey, aku akan menolongmu."_ Kata Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"_Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"_ tolak Kurapika.

Wusssh~ Kuroro segera mengeluarkan buku ritualnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. Bahkan lebih serius saat menghadapi Zoldyck Family (halah~ lebay). Bisuke pun tak mau kalah, dia bersiap menerima serangan yang hendak dilancarkan Kuroro. Pertarungan antara Kuroro dan Bisuke pun...dimulai!

_**Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Berhasilkah Kuroro menyelamatkan Kurapika? Dimana Leorio, Gon dkk? Silahkan di-review dulu kakak2 sekalian, karena ini akhir bagian kedua, akan saya lanjutkan di bagian berikutnya. **_

**To be continued...**

_**Salam Gaje dari Author**_


	3. Jangan ambil milikku!

Jangan Ambil Milikku!

"_Kau lumayan juga.!"_ puji Bisuke.

"_Hah...hah...hah...Kau juga. Tak kusangka kau lebih hebat daripada yang kubayangkan."_ balas Kuroro terengah-engah.

"_Terima ini!"_ Bisuke melancarkan tendangan macannya ke arah Kuroro.

"_Bandit Secret! Keluarlah Fun-Fun Cloth!"_ Kuroro memunculkan buku ritual miliknya dan sebuah senjata dari dalamnya.

Kuroro mempermainkan Bisuke dengan Fun-Fun Cloth miliknya (ehem maksudnya yang dicurinya), sambil melakukan itu Kuroro memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan Bisuke setidaknya untuk beberapa saat saja agar dia bisa membawa kabur Kurapika.

"_Wuah, live action matador VS banteng!"_ Kurapika malah terkagum-kagum.

Bisuke lengah untuk beberapa saat dan Fun-fun cloth membungkus dirinya hingga berubah menjadi sangat kecil. Kuroro bernafas lega, pertarungan selesai, itu pikirnya.

"_Wuuuah! Bantengnya jadi Thumbelina!"_ kata Kurapika menunjuk Bisuke yang hanya sebesar ibu jari.

"_Hei! Hei! Sialan! Lepasin akuuu!"_ teriak suara mungil Bisuke dari dalam Fun-Fun Cloth.

"_Kuroro bisa sulap! Hebat! keturunan Pak Tarno yah?" _Kurapika memuji sambil tepuk tangan.

"_Cakep gini disamain sama Pak Tarno. Mang ga ada yang lebih keren apa?" _Kuroro protes.

"_Ah, masa? Lumayan mirip kog."_ sindir Kurapika. (*digigit fans Kuroro*)

"_Sekate-kate aje ni orang! Oh ya Kurapika, Kau menginginkan ini?"_ tanya Kuroro.

"_Kau memberikannya untukku? Kebetulan aku koleksi action figure. Hehe."_ Kurapika kegirangan.

"_Ha? Setau aku kakaknya Killua yang otaku, kog sekarang malah kamu? Aku hilang ingatan atau salah baca script Hunter X Hunter ya'? Hmm..."_ gumam Kuroro.

"_Bodo'! Ayo berikan itu padaku."_ pinta Kurapika.

"_Eiiits, ga gratis donk. Ada syaratnya." _Ujar Kuroro

"_Tadi nawarin, sekarang malah pake syarat. Mang apa syaratnya?" _tanya Kurapika.

"_Cium dulu pipi aye."_ Perintah Kuroro.

"_OGAH!"_ tolak Kurapika mentah-mentah.

"_Ckckck. Jual mahal nih? Beneran ga mau ni action figure-nya?"_ godanya lagi.

"_Mau sih, tapi masa' harus cium pipi? Ga ah, malu-maluin ajah."_ Kurapika menolak lagi.

"_Ah parah ente Kurapika, tidur bareng sama Leorio mau, masa cium pipi aye aja nolak?"_ Kuroro protes.

"_Itu kan...ah Lupakan! Yah, baiklah. Sekali saja ya?"_ balas Kurapika ragu-ragu seraya bangkit berdiri.

"_Yahuuuu..."_ Kuroro lompat kesenangan.

Kurapika memberanikan diri memegang pundak Kuroro, lalu menutup matanya dan dengan agak menjijit Kurapika hendak mencium pipi Kuroro. Maklum Kuroro agak lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"_Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi. Yak sedikiit lagiiii."_ bisik Kuroro dalam hati sambil deg-degan bukan main.

"_TUNGGU!"_ seseorang dengan rambut panjang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia adalah Neon.

"_Eh?"_ Kurapika menoleh ke belakang, masih memegang pundak Kuroro.

"_Huaaa...padahal tinggal sedikit lagi."_ lirih Kuroro yang kecewa berat.

"_Kurapika aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Aku tidak akan...Hahh!"_ Neon mendekat.

"_Nona? Kenapa Nona ada disini?"_ tanya Kurapika polos, masih memegang pundak Kuroro.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau menghalangi jalanku, Kurapikaaa!"_ pekiknya kuat.

"_Maa—maksudnya, Nona?"_ Kurapika kebingungan dan masih memegang pundak Kuroro.

"_Untuk apa kau berdandan seperti itu? Kau mau menggoda Kuroro-ku yah!"_ teriaknya lagi.

"_Ha?_ _Ah nona ngaco deh. Berhentilah berfikiran aneh tentangku."_ Kurapika mengernyit.

"_Bohong! Itu kamu mau ngapain sama Kuroro!"_ menunjuk tangan Kurapika yang tanpa sadar...masih memegang pundak Kuroro.

"_Eh? Ini... Lu sih Kuroro! Keganjengan pake minta cium segala!"_ Kurapika melepaskan tangannya.

"_Ku- Kuroro yang minta? Bohong! Kenapa kau mau!"_ Neon terpojok sedih.

"_Demi ini."_ Jawab Kurapika santai seraya merampas Fun-Fun Cloth berisi Bisuke dari tangan Kuroro.

Neon lalu terduduk dan menangis. Hatinya sangat hancur. Kurapika merasa iba, lalu dia mencoba menghibur Neon.

"_No-nona...Anda sebenarnya salah sangka. Aku tidak..."_ ucap Kurapika seraya mendekatinya.

"_PERGIIIII! Huhuhu..."_ Neon mendorong Kurapika sehingga Fun-Fun Cloth terjatuh dari tangannya.

WUUUUSHHHH! Bisuke terlepas dari Fun-Fun Cloth dan dia memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini, dia langsung berubah ke wujud asli yang super kekar itu. Dengan sigap Kurapika menarik tangan Neon agar tidak terinjak oleh Bisuke.

"_Ah! Reseh lu Neon, jin peliaranku lepas tu!"_ gerutu Kuroro.

"_Nona tidak apa-apa?"_ Kurapika memapah Neon yang buang muka padanya.

"_Beraninya kalian memperlakukan aku seperti ini!"_ kata Bisuke raksasa marah besar.

"_Ubo? Kupikir kau sudah mati!"_ desis Kuroro terkejut.

"_Enak aja!" _*Bhuak* Bisuke menonjok Kuroro hingga terlempar.

"_Cih! Bukan ya?"_ Kuroro mencibir. Dia mundur beberapa langkah agak tertatih.

"_Buset! Aje gile lu yah! Gue ginih cantik masa disamain sama Ubo!"_ jelas Bisuke kesal.

"_Ya maaf, kirain sama. Habis kekarnya mirip."_ kilah Kuroro santai.

"_Kurang ajar!"_ amarah Bisuke memuncak.

"_Akkkkh nenek bawel! Terima ini, Indoor Fish!"_ Kuroro mengeluarkan salah satu senjata handalannya dari dalam buku Bandit Secret.

"_Dasar Doraemon! Apa-apa pake alat! One by one kalo berani!" _tantang Bisuke.

"_Jangan sepele ya, nenek bawel! Kita ada di dalam ruangan tertutup, akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan Indoor Fish! Dia akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di ruangan kecuali tuannya. Kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya, senjata paling handal untuk menghancurkan nenek ekstrim seper..."_

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kuroro.

"_Ku-kurapika! Kenapa aku ditampar?"_ Kuroro protes.

"_Lu gila ya, Kuroro! Cepat hilangkan ikan itu! Lu mau bunuh gue juga ya!"_ Kurapika menunjuk ke arah Indoor Fish yang mulai mengitari ruangan mencari mangsa untuk disantap.

"_Eh tapi aku harus mengalahkan dia (lagi) untuk menolongmu 'kan?"_ bantah Kuroro.

"_Mau nolong apa nodong sih kamu kemari! Cepat!"_ Kurapika agak ketakutan.

"_Tenang saja selama berada di dekatku, kau akan aman."_ goda Kuroro bangga.

"_Ogah!"_ tolak Kurapika dengan sombongnya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Indoor Fish mengejar Bisuke. Dengan sangat lincah dan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Bisuke mampu menghindari setiap serangan gigitan yang dilancarkan Indoor Fish. Melihat itu Neon mendapat ide untuk mencelakai Kurapika. Dia melompat ke tengah ruangan.

"_Eh ikan jelek! Lu buta ya? Kalo mau makan, makan itu, orang paling cantik disini. Jangan nenek kaya dia! Kali aja lu bisa berubah jadi rupawan kayak dia!"_ Neon menunjuk ke Kurapika.

"_Eh? Kog jadi aku...?" _kata Kurapika sedikit terkejut.

"_Bodo'! Gue jengkel sama lu."_ cibir Neon tak peduli.

Ntah kenapa Ikan ajaib itu menuruti keinginan Neon dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika yang terlihat agak ketakutan. Dengan perlahan dia berenang di udara menuju ke arah Kurapika. Spontan Kurapika yang ketakutan mulai melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Kuroro. Lalu Kurapika berlari sekencang mungkin sambil mengangkat bajunya yang merepotkan itu.

"_Rasain tuh!"_ Neon merasa sangat senang.

"_Ahhh! Nona jahat!"_ teriak Kurapika sambil terus menghindar.

"_Hey, Kurapika! Jangan menjauh, di dekatku sini, biar aman!"_ Kuroro mencoba membantu.

"_Apanya yang aman! Mending usir ikan itu dulu!"_ teriak Kurapika.

"_Kan sudah kubilang di dekatku aman. Kamu malah lari."_ goda Kuroro licik.

"_Ha? Jadi battle-nya udahan ni?" _Bisuke keheranan.

"_Belum sih, tapi ikanku malah..."_

_**TIIIT TIIIT TIIIT... Kuroro jelek! Leorio bego! Aku benci! Aku benci!...*bunyi hp Kurapika***_

"_Akkkh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini...? Ga tau orang lagi sibuk apa?"_ Kurapika menggerutu sambil mengangkat hape-nya.

"_Halo! Nih sapa?"_ sambar Kurapika cepat.

"_Kurapika! Ini Leorio!"_ balas seseorang disana, ternyata dia adalah Leorio.

"_Mau apa?" _Kurapika berteriak kencang.

"_Ahahaha. Makanya sini Kurapika."_ terdengar suara canda Kuroro.

"_Itu suara Kuroro?"_ tanya Senritsu yang berada di sebelah Leorio .

"_Kuroro jauhkan dia darikuuu."_ teriak Kurapika lagi.

"_Dia? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" _bisik Senritsu.

"_Kurapika! Kau sedang berbuat mesum dengan Kuroro?"_ kata Leorio.

"_Ahhh ngaco! Leorio aku tau kau ga berguna, tapi kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu!" _pinta Kurapika.

"_Minta tolong aja judes! Ada apa?" _ucap Leorio dari seberang telepon.

"_Datanglah ke Hotel Mawar (_halah =_=;_), maksudku Hotel Mownson. Cepat tolong aku!"_ Kurapika bergerak lincah.

"_Ho-hotel Mownson? Dimana itu?"_ tanya Leorio penuh semangat.

"_Duh! Bego banget sih lu! Itu loh setelah simpang gedung asosiasi hunter belok kanan dikit! Ntar ada gang sempit masuk situ nanti ada hotel! (_ga elit banget lokasinya_). Nah trus diseberangnya ada tukang rujak, jangan lupa kalau datang belikan sebungkus yang paling pedassss! Kalau kau lupa, kubunuh kau, ngerti?" _Kurapika memutus teleponnya.

Sepertinya berlari bak menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran trantib sambil menelepon itu memang susah ya? Bahkan seorang Kurapika yang super lincah pun tak sanggup melakukannya. Dijamin sesak nafas dan sebaiknya jangan ditiru di rumah ya kakak2 sekalian :D

"_Rujak? Hei Kurapika! Kurapika! Akh sial! Diputus!"_ gerutu Leorio agak jengkel.

"_Bagaimana Leorio? Kurapika baik-baik aja? Apa katanya?"_ tanya Senritsu kuatir.

"_Kalau tak salah tadi dia mengajakku ke hotel..."_ gumam Leorio.

"_Lalu?"_ Senritsu tak mengerti maksud Leorio.

"_...Dia juga minta rujak. Jangan jangan?"_ Leorio masang gaya mikir berfikir.

"_Jangan-jangan apa?"_ Senritsu kuatir.

"_Dia ngidam! Pasti Kuroro udah berbuat macam-macam padanya!"_ judge Leorio dengan cepat.

*GUBRAKS* _"Kirain mo bilang apa!"_ sahut Senritsu.

"_Ah sialan! Kuroro tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kurapika!"_ kata Leorio yang salah sangka.

"_Fantasimu aja kejauhan."_ ujar Senritsu.

"_Senritsu, ayo cepat!"_ ajak Leorio penuh semangat.

_**...To be continued**_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

_**Makasi dah baca, Lova akan usahain update ke-4 sesegera mungkin setelah dapat ide...Hufft krisis ide untuk cerita ini. Review nya mohon dilampirin yah, thank u ^^**_


	4. Kuroro sang penghuni terakhir?

**Kuroro – Sang Penghuni Terakhir?**

Pintu terbuka ehem~ hancur karena ledakan dari luar. Seketika Indoor Fish lenyap. Kurapika membalikkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"_Hi-Hiso...?"_ Kurapika mengernyit.

"_Ohhhaaayouuu minaaaa!"_ sapa Hisoka dengan nada melambai.

"_Udah siang kale!"_ sahut Kuroro.

"_Booodoo!"_ cibir Hisoka ogah-ogahan.

Hisoka berjalan anggun bak model di tengah catwalk. Hisoka mendekati Kurapika san tentu saja Bisuke tak rela. Dengan sigap dia melompat lincah ke depan Kurapika.

"_Maju selangkah lagi kau akan—..."_

"_Bungee Gum,"_ ucap Hisoka santai seraya mengayunkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke atas.

"_Ehhhh? Turunkan aku! Turunkan!"_ Bisuke meronta-ronta dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Cookie menghilang dari ruangan dan kembali menyatu dengan Bisuke.

Hisoka tak menggubris, dia menarik tangan Kurapika dan membantunya berdiri.

"_Turunkannn akuuu!"_ teriak Bisuke.

"_Eh kau siapa? Seenaknya saja merusak barang Kuroro-ku sayang!"_ Neon maju menantang Hisoka.

"_Ba—barang?" _Kuroro sweatdrop dan menepuk keningnya.

"_Hei tunggu!"_ Neon menarik lengan Hisoka.

"_Bungee gum,"_ Hisoka mengikat Neon berseberangan dengan Bisuke.

"_Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskannnn!"_ Neon berteriak keras. Hisuka tak menggubris.

"_Berisik! Ga usah mengamuk begitu, bodoh!"_ Bisuke menggerutu.

"_Huh! Bukannya nasibmu sama denganku!"_ tegas Neon.

"_Apa kau bilang? Dasar cewek jelek manja!"_ balas Bisuke cepat.

"_Diam! Nenek perkasa hobi dandan!"_ Neon tak mau kalah.

"_A—Apa? Dasar cewek bermuka dua! Pantes aja Kuroro ga suka!"_ Bisuke semakin mencibir.

"_Kau sendiri phedopil! Suka sama Kurapika! Dia itu jauh lebih muda darimu, nenek tua!"_ balas Neon lagi. Kurapika menghela napas, sementara Kuroro mulai cuek.

"_Kenapa jadi mereka yang ribut_?" tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro.

"_Ntahlah..."_ Kuroro hanya menggeleng-geleng. Hisoka mencoba bersabar.

"_Berisik! Lihat Dirimu! Kau pikir Kurapika atau Kuroro bakal suka denganmu? Dasar bawel, naif, jelek!" _balas Bisuke.

"_Biarin! Lagian yang aku kejar itu Kuroro bukan Kurapika!"_ Neon semakin tak mau kalah.

"_Berisik! Asal kau tau ya! Kuroro selalu dikelilingi cewe Ryodan yang seksi plus bodi oke, bukan cewek dada rata sepertimu!"_ cibir Bisuke lagi.

"_Da— dada rata? Punyamu juga di bawah rata-rata!"_ Neon shock sambil terus membantah.

"_Enak aja! Wujud asliku kan beda!"_ balas Bisuke.

"_Bodo'! Nenek pembohong berkekuatan monster!"_ Neon emosi berat.

"_Ahhhhh berisiiiik!"_ teriak Hisoka yang kehabisan kesabaran.

Kuroro dan Kurapika terpelongo melihat mereka berdua. Kuroro lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_Bungee Gum!"_

Hisoka menembakkan bungee gum ke Bisuke dan Neon. Mereka berdua terlempar jauh keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan "cling" menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka.

"_Akhirnya tenang!"_ Hisoka kembali menggenggam tangan Kurapika, dahinya mengernyit.

"_A- apaan sih?"_ Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"_Jujur aja nih ya, selera berpakaianmu aneh,"_ Hisoka tertawa kecil.

"_Oh. Ini sih Bisuke yang..." _bantah Kurapika agak santai.

"_Halah, ngeles. Biasanya juga pake baju ginian kog!"_tegas Hisoka.

"_Enak aja! Siapa bilang?"_ bantah Kurapika lagi.

"_Tuh kan ngeles lagi! Semua jenis baju yang lu pake kalo kita syuting HXH juga feminin kaya gini kog!"_ Hisoka tertawa kecil.

"_Hisoookaaaa!"_ Kurapika memanggil rantainya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Hisoka.

"_Opps, sabar neng," _Hisoka memegang tangan Kurapika. _"Hari ini kamu tuh klien-ku, bukan musuh,"_

"_Klien?"_ tanya Kuroro.

Kuroro memandang Hisoka sangat dingin dan sinis. Kuroro bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya. Aura yang mengerikan muncul dari mereka berdua. Tampaknya Hisoka pun ga mau kalah, dia memunculkan aura yang cukup membuat menghabiskan oksigen (ntah apa maksudnya =_=)

"_Bagaimana...kalau kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, Pim- pinan? Huhuhu..."_ Hisoka menutup mulutnya dan tertawa nakal.

"_Kau sudah siap?"_ tanya Kuroro balik.

"_Ku—kuroro?"_ Kurapika panik. Kuroro hanya diam.

"_Hi—hisoka?"_ kata Kurapika lagi. Hisoka juga diam.

"_Kalau aku menang, kubawa anak ini,"_ Hisoka menunjuk Kurapika.

"_Kalau aku menang, dia jadi milikku,"_ jawab Kuroro.

"_Eh! Hei! Aku bukan taruhan kalian!"_ Kurapika protes.

Kuroro maju selangkah demi selangkah. Hisoka melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan berjalan menuju Kuroro. Hisoka mengeluarkan kotak dengan sulap miliknya. Mereka semakin mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, mereka duduk berhadapan dan ...

"_Ayo kita main IGO!"_ Hisoka meletakkan papan igo di depan mereka.

***Gubraks!*** _"Kirain mau bunuh-bunuhan!"_ Kurapika terjatuh.

"_Igo...? Apa ini?"_ Kuroro terlihat bingung.

"_Iya. Aku grup putih dan kau hitam. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan aku dengan ini, aku akan menyerah,"_ ucap Hisoka licik.

"_Hm..."_ Kuroro menatap papan catur itu.

"_Ka—kau bisa memainkannya, Kuroro?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Kurasa tidak,"_ jawab Kuroro santai.

"_Tentu saja dia tak bisa, dia belum pernah main beginian, wong masa kecilnya aja suram kog,"_ ucap Hisoka dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ku—kuroro aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus menang!"_ Kurapika berdiri tegak.

"_Kenapa begitu?"_ Kuroro menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Karena aku tak mau maniak ini membawaku pergi, ntar aku dijual jadi TKI, ogah!"_ Kurapika menunjuk Hisoka lalu memasang ekspresi panik.

"_Hmmm..." _Kuroro kembali menatap biji-biji catur itu.

"_Dasar Kuroro bego, tak-tik licik tak berlaku dalam catur seperti ini, huhuhu..." _gumam Hisoka lagi dalam hati. Hisoka merasa puas memojokkan Kuroro yang terlihat kebingunan.

"_Hei, Hisoka,"_ panggil Kuroro, Hisoka menatapnya lurus.

"_Ini gunanya untuk apa?"_ Kuroro mulai mengambil anak igo pertamanya lalu tersenyum licik pada Hisoka.

"_Oh ini, kalau kau taroh ini di dekat biji putihku, maka bagian ini berubah jadi hitam," _jawab Hisoka mengambil biji hitam dari tangan Kuroro dan meletakkannya.

"_Oohh...lalu?"_ Kuroro mengambil biji lainnya.

"_Lalu, aku melangkah kemari dan kau harus buat seperti ini..."_ Hisoka memberi instruksi.

Lima menit kemudian...

"_Ohh begitu, lalu selanjutnya?"_ Kuroro melipat kedua tangannya.

"_Kalau kau letakkan biji yang kau pegang kemari, maka hampir seluruh biji di papan berubah jadi hitam,"_ ucap Hisoka. Kuroro melakukan sesuai instruksi Hisoka.

"_Berikutnya?"_ tanya Kuroro.

"_Karena jalanku udah buntu, ambil biji milikmu dan letakkan disini,"_ Hisoka menunjuk ke papan.

"_Eh? Ini kan..."_ Kurapika ikut menatap papan catur itu.

"_Eh-eh-eh-ehhhh?"_ Hisoka terbelalak dan tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"_Perfect, bukan? Dasar bodoh, pengalaman menipuku jauh lebih hebat darimu,"_ ucap Kuroro licik.

"_Hisoka, apa kau tak sadar dia barusan menghipnotismu?" _tanya Kurapika.

"_Kau...! Sebenarnya lu ini mahluk apaan sih!"_ Hisoka tak terima.

"_Uya Kuya,"_ jawab Kuroro santai. Dia bangkit berdiri.

"_Bukannya Pak Tarno?"_ tanya Kurapika. Kuroro hanya sweatdrop. (kalo g ngerti, liat chapter 3)

Kuroro memunculkan Fun-Fun cloth dan menutup Hisoka dengan cepat. Setelah berubah mengecil, Kuroro melemparkan benda itu sejauh mungkin. Tinggallah dia dan Kurapika di ruangan itu. Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika.

"_Akhirnya tinggal kita berdua,"_ ucap Kuroro merapikan jubah hitamnya.

"_La— lalu? Ka—kau mau apa?"_ Kurapika was-was.

"_Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan,"_ jawab Kuroro.

"_Hei, jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku ini laki-laki!"_ Kurapika semakin mundur.

"_Ya karena kamu laki-laki 'itu' ga boleh ada,"_ ucap Kuroro.

"_Itu apa?"_ Kurapika mulai gemetar.

"_Jangan takut, ga sakit kog,"_ ucap Kuroro.

"_Ja- jangan..."_ Kurapika menutup matanya dan tunduk menutup telinganya.

"_Ga sakit kog..."_ Kuroro melayangkan tangannya pelan ke kepala Kurapika.

"_Pergiiiii!"_ teriak Kurapika keras.

"_Tuh kan ga sakit,"_ kata Kuroro membuang pita raksasa dari kepala Kurapika.

"_Eh?"_ Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, "_cuma...itu?"_

"_Aku cuma melepas pita itu karena ga cocok, mang kamu pikir aku mau ngapain?"_ Kuroro heran.

"_Oh, gitu?"_ Kurapika bernapas lega,

"_Pita begituan bisa menggangguku nanti,"_ sambung Kuroro lagi.

"_Eh? 'menggangguku nanti' maksudnya?"_ Kurapika kembali panik.

"_Bukannya kau bilang lebih memilih aku daripada Hisoka?"_ Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku cuma bilang, ga mau dibawa Hisoka!"_ bantah Kurapika.

"_Ya sama aje kalee," _sahut Kuroro cepat.

"_Ka—kau tidak sedang mikir aneh kan?"_ Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Menurutmu?" _Kuroro semakin mendekat.

"_Hei tobat Kuroro! Aku ini bukan cewek,"_ Kurapika semakin ketakutan.

Kuroro tak menyahut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, Kurapika ketakutan bukan main, dia sangat gemetaran, lalu Kuroro...

**To be continued...**

**Nyaaaannn kog jadi gni ya critanya yah? Karakternya banyak, jadi perlu dilempar satu-satu biar fokus ke tema awal, tapi ntah napa Lova ga sreg aja sama hasilnya, apa karena Lova ga baca ulang ni chapter? Ntahhh GA puas (banget) Lova mah, menggila ntah kemana-mana alurnya =_=; tapi biarlah, ntar lg tamat kog, wkwkwkwk.**

**Semoga kalian suka yg ini, btw agak menjurus ke **_**yaoi **_**kah? Fufufufu...XD Entahlah hi hi hi hi. Yuk nanti jgn lupa ntar intip juga chapter berikutnya...yahh... :D**

**Btw~ Thanx for read, please review and see ya on next chapter.**

**Lova loves you yeah!**


	5. Apa! Pengantin?

**PENGANTIN...MU...?**

**Cerita sebelumnya : **

**baca aja chapter sebelumnya wkwkwk. Malas bikin summary XD**

* * *

><p>Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika yang terpojok di sudut ruangan dan ga bisa lari lagi, semakin dekat dan...semakin dekat...tatapannya sangat dalam, matanya yang hitam besar dan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Sementara itu Kurapika benar-benar ketakutan, tubuhnya sangat gemetaran. Dia menunduk dan menutup telinganya. Kuroro tak peduli meskipun Kurapika sudah hampir pingsan karenanya dan terus saja mempermainkan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang pun terlihat berantakan setelah beberapa pertarungan tadi. Beberapa helai poni rambutnya jatuh ke dahi dan ikat kepalanya terlepas. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kurapika lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Kurapika dan...<p>

...dannn...?

"_Akhirnya aku memenangkan pertarungan memperebutkan dirimu,"_ bisik Kuroro.

"_Menjauh dariku!"_ bantah Kurapika. Kuroro malah semakin mendekat.

"_Kau tau, sebenarnya aku..."_ Kuroro menarik nafas agak dalam.

Kurapika tak berani menatap Kuroro dan masih menutup telinganya.

"_Kurapika..."_ panggilnya pelan, Kurapika tak menyahut.

Kuroro bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat wajah Kurapika dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menatapnya.

"_Kurapika, aku..." _

"_Ku-ku-kuroro, de-de-dengar ni yah! Masih banyak cewek dan cowok jomblo di muka bumi ini buat kau habiskan. Kalo masih kurang cari di Mars sekalian! Makan tuh semua tapi jangan aku!"_ Kurapika membantah. Dia mendorong Kuroro.

"_Aku tak tertarik soal begituan, aku hanya..." _

"_Hanya apa?"_ Kurapika memberanikan diri menatap Kuroro.

Kuroro kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kurapika, membuat Kurapika kembali salah tingkah. Selain ketakutan, dalam hati sebenarnya Kurapika pasti kesel banget tuh, digangguin mulu sama orang se-gender, kalo ga marah berarti"selera"nya memang ga normal wkwkwk *dikejar massa K-FC, bukan KFC yah* XD.

"_Kurapika...aku..."_

"_Aku?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Aku..."_

"_Aku..?"_ Kurapika mulai marah.

"_Aku..."_

"_AKU?"_ emosi Kurapika memuncak.

"_Aku lapar, makan yok?"_ bisik Kuroro. Kurapika terjatuh (lagi2).

"_La—lapar?"_ Kurapika bangkit dari tempatnya.

"_Ho ooh,"_ Kuroro mengangguk.

"_Kuroro..."_ ucapnya menggoda saaaangaaaaat lembut,

Kurapika tersenyum. Kuroro membalas senyumannya dan Kurapika bangkit berdiri. Dia mengangkat kerah baju Kuroro dengan tangan kirinya dan balas menatapnya.

"_LU MAU NGAJAK MAKAN AJA BIKIN ORANG TAKUT! SIALAN LU!"_ Kurapika melemparkan Kuroro dari genggamannya. Kuroro mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur tembok.

"_Yah maaf, habis wajahmu lucu,"_ balas Kuroro berusaha menahan tawa. Kurapika melayangkan death glare padanya. Kuroro mendadak diam.

"_Ehem...kamu sih cerewet, dari tadi aku belum siap ngomong dah dipotong,"_ gerutu Kuroro.

"_Ahh berisik!"_ bantah Kurapika.

"_Tuh kan! Kamu ini cantik~ cantik kog bawel banget sih,"_ ucap Kuroro menyindir.

"_DIAM! Aku ga bawel dan aku ga cantik!" _Kurapika emosi setengah mati.

"_Cantik kog, cantik banget malah, saking cantiknya kamu dah sukses bikin aku dan semua penggilamu jadi ga normal,"_ ucap Kuroro lagi.

"_Maksudnya?"_ Kurapika menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"_Halah, belagak bego. Kalau aja kamu ga ada nih ya, aku ga perlu bertarung melawan Hisoka dan Bisuke, selain itu mungkin sekarang aku dah jadian ama Pakunoda, secara gitu, dia cinta mati sama eke, kan lumayan buat simpanan,"_ jelas Kuroro santai.

"_Ya udah pacaran sono sama dia, emang gue pikirin!"_ balas Kurapika yang masih jengkel.

"_Dia siapa?"_ Kuroro masang muka polos.

"_Ya Pakunoda, masa emaknya!"_ jawab Kurapika kasar.

"_Nah loh? Tambah ngaco kamu mah, masa aku disuruh pacaran sama hantu!"_ Kuroro berontak.

"_Bodoo!"_ Kurapika bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Cemburu ya?"_ goda Kuroro.

"_Ogah!"_ Kurapika berlalu.

"_Mau kemana? Kita kan mau makan dulu, abis itu kita nikah!"_ Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika.

Bletak! Kurapika memukul kepala Kuroro dengan penuh rasa jengkel.

"_Emang aku pengantinmu apa!"_ protes Kurapika.

"_Terima ato ga, akulah yang menang untuk dapetin kamu. Aku udah lawan semua musuh, jadi sekarang kamu tuh cuma punya aku. Nah, biar kamu ga di-klaim lagi sama orang lain, mending kunikahi, jadi ga ada yang—..." _

BLETAK! BHUAK! PRANG! PLAK! DHUAR! DHHUUUAR! (Luapan emosi si pirang)

"_Dasar ga waras! Maniak! Bego! Jahat! Aku ini laki-laki, tau! Harus berapa kali kubilang! Berhentilah bersikap seolah ga ada wanita lain yang bisa lu ajak nikah!"_

Kekesalan Kurapika saat ini memang udah komplikasi hingga tingkat dewa : mumet + merengut + manyun, semuaaanya bercampur aduk deh. Kekesalannya bertambah memuncak melihat Kuroro masih sanggup tertawa puas setelah menjahili dirinya habis-habisan. Mana maksa nikah lagi, hadehh~ kasian, nasibmu selalu malang di ff-ku, Kurapika (dikejar fans). Kuroro lalu bangkit dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Tenang aja, kamu tuh kan cantik jelita, jadi kalau kamu make gaun pengantin, dijamin deh ga ada yang tau kog kamu tu cowok,"_ Kuroro cekikikan.

"_A—Apa katamu?"_ Kurapika memasang ekspresi shock.

"_Sayang sekali, kau tak bisa lari dariku,"_ bisik Kuroro.

Kuroro menghardik kedua tangan Kurapika dengan cepat. Lalu memukul belakang lehernya, sehingga Kurapika jatuh lemas, namun tak sampai pingsan.

"_Kurorooooooooooo!"_ sebuah suara pria muda terdengar memecah keributan yang udah pecah.

"_Suara itu...?"_ Kuroro menoleh ke pintu.

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

"_Gon...aku laparrr!"_ gerutu Killua.

"_Sabar dikit napa sih, Killua,"_ jawab Gon sambil terus melangkah.

"_Tapi aku udah kelaparan banget nihhhh,"_ Killua mulai merajuk bak anak kecil minta permen.

"_Ya udah, kita makan disitu aja yuk?"_ ajak Gon menunjuk sebuah warung tempat makan siang ala anak kos masa kini~ alias warteg.

"_Gon! Ga salah nih? Duit segitu banyak, lu cuma ngajak gue makan di warteg gini?"_ Killua terpaku.

"_Killua, kita tuh mesti hemat, siapa tau Kuroro atau Bisuke minta tebusan uang untuk nukar Kurapika. Kalau kita ga punya uang gimana hayoo?"_ Gon berusaha meluruskan.

"_Hemat, hemat! Mang pulsa apa dihemat segala! Ga ada kata hemat di keluarga Zoldyck!"_ bantah Killua.

"_Lu lebih sayang sama Kurapika ya dibanding aku? Aku ga terima! Kalau kita makan disini, aku bakal ngambek nih!"_ tambah Killua lagi. Gon hanya sweatdrop tanpa komen.

Gon merasa iba. Maklum, Killua bo-chan memang ga pernah merasakan asem-manis nya sayur asem di warteg~ (halah) maksudnya, asem-manis dunia ini. Jadi wajar aja donk dia protes. Kalo sempat ada Zoldyck makan di warteg, mau ditaroh dimana tuh muka super ganteng, bisa-bisa mafia mikir keluarga super kece di dunia persilatan HXH...kehilangan job. Ya ga? (_Author dan Zoldyck family dikejar tukang warteg dan warteg FC_). Back to story... Akhirnya Gon mengalah.

"_Iya deh, yuk kita kesana aja,"_ Gon menunjuk tempat makan yang jauh lebih elit.

"_Nah gitu donk!"_ Killua kembali bersemangat.

Gon dan Killua melangkah agak cepat, mereka melewati sebuah hotel dan eh...

"Senritsu?" Gon menyapa seorang gadis (...?) yang eheem~ pendek, kawan akrab Kurapika.

"_Ngapain lu disini?"_ sapa Killua lagi.

"_Lagi ditawan tukang rujak, kalian sendiri kog bisa sampai sini?"_ tanya Senritsu balik.

"_Ditawan? Tadinya nyari Kurapika, tapi karena Killua kelaparan, jadi kami mau makan dulu," _jelas Gon.

"_Nyari Kurapika?"_ Senritsu mengernyit, _"Kurapika kan ada di hotel itu,"_ Senritsu menunjuk hotel di seberang mereka.

"_Oh..."_ sahut Gon dan Killua, tiba-tiba mereka saling memandang... _"EHHH?"_

"_Leorio malah udah masuk duluan buat nyelamatin dia,"_ ucap Senritsu lagi.

"_Nah lu sendiri kog malah beli rujak bukannya pergi sama Leorio?" _tanya Killua.

"_Leorio sih reseh! Beli rujak main kabur aja, ga bayar! Mana dompet gue dibawa lagi, ya gue ga bisa bayar, jadi ditawan deh sama yang jual, mana gue laper banget lagi,"_ Senritsu curhat panjang lebar.

"_Idih Senritsu lebay deh, lebay deh,"_ Gon menyenggol Senritsu.

"_Terus nyelamatkan Kurapika gimana?"_ tanya Killua.

"_Dibilang menyelamatkan pun, kurasa Kurapika sama sekali ga dalam bahaya besar,"_ Senritsu menghela nafas.

"_Ya udah, lupain aja dia dan fans-fans bodohnya itu, mending kita makan, lu lapar juga kan?"_ ajak Killua.

"_Tapi aku ga punya uang,"_ Senritsu tertunduk malu.

"_Tenang aja,"_ ucap Killua menepuk bahu Senritsu.

"_Gon yang bayar,"_ sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk Gon.

"_Killlluaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Misstyping, sori, agak malas baca ulang~ Huaaaa chapter kali ini update kilat yah,,,? Selang sehari doank wkwkwk. Mumpung Lova lagi libur dan ada ide (dikit) wkwkwkwk. Yuk, nanti jgn lupa ntar intip juga chapter berikutnya...yahh... :D**

**Btw~ Thanx for read, please review and see ya on next chapter.**

**Lova loves you yeah!**


	6. Aku padamu deh, Kurapika!

**AKU...PADAMU**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**Helo udah pada nonton blum? Hunterxhunter udah tayang lagi kawand2, cek di google deh. Lova baru nonton. Keren bgtz ho ho ho. Tapi blum ada Kuroro, baru Gon, Kurapika n Leorio sayangku yang nampang **_**(ya jelas lah! Si Lova bego banget nich! episode baru satu juga nuntut Kuroro muncul WTF yach =_=;)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Leo..rio?"<em> sapa Kurapika lemah lalu pingsan.

"_HUAPAAAAAA?"_ Leorio membelalakkan matanya.

Dia terkejut melihat Kurapika sangat lemah, (_apa lemas? Ah yang manapun sama aja, toh mirip-miripnya itu ^^;_) di pangkuan Kuroro. Melihat itu, Kuroro langsung masang ekspresi jengkol alias jengkel plus dongkol setengah mati.

"_Eh, Kuroro! Kurang ajar! Lu apain tuh teman gue!"_ Leorio langsung banyak bacot.

"_Belum diapa-apain kog,"_ jawab Kuroro ogah-ogahan.

"_BOHONG!"_ hardik Leorio cepat, _"Itu kog lemes!"_ sambungnya lagi.

"_Efek global warming,"_ jawab Kuroro seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia meletakkan Kurapika di sofa panjang.

"_Helllou...Maksud loe?"_ cibir Leorio, _"Kurapika pingsan karena kepanasan getoh? Ga banget kalee," _

"_Apaan sih nih orang, baru ga ketemu bentar aja, udah jadi anak zaman banget,"_ gerutu Kuroro.

"_Iya donk, secara gue gitu loh, gan!"_ Leorio menjentikkan jarinya, sepele pada Kuroro.

"_Gan? Kamu lupa ya? Namaku Kuroro dan belum ganti dari 26 tahun lalu!"_ Kuroro protes.

"_Bodo amat. Arti gan aja ga tau, ga gaul banget seh loe,"_ canda Leorio garing.

"_Biarin! Daripada kamu gaptek tingkat dewa," _emosi Kuroro mulai terpancing.

"_He, loe ga usah nyolot deh,"_ Leorio maju menantang Kuroro dan...

***bletak!*** Sebuah pukulan mendarat ke kepala Leorio.

"_Udah deh L-e-o-r-i-o- san! Biasa aja napa sih, jijik tau dengarnya!"_ Kurapika bangkit marah-marah. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya dan merebahkan dirinya.

"_He?"_ Kuroro bingung.

"_Eh eh Kurapika! Kog mau pingsan lagi?"_ Leorio ikut kebingungan. Kurapika ga jadi tiduran dan malah duduk.

"_Yah kan di skenario-nya aku pingsan, jadi ini aku mau balik pingsan lagi,"_

"_Whuuuaat kawaat? Jadi kenapa lu pake nimpuk kepala gue segala?"_ ucap Leorio dengan nada meninggi.

"_Habis aku kesel sama tingkahmu, mengganggu konsentrasi pingsanku,"_ gumam Kurapika lalu kembali menutup matanya dan zzzz...

" _. . . . ." _

Kuroro hanya sweatdrop dan terdiam seribu bahasa, sementara Leorio menganga tak percaya dengan tingkah kawannya itu.

**P.S :** Kejadian di atas hanya kenakalan author yang ingin buat Leorio jadi anak zaman walau cuma sesat eh maksudnya sesaat :D

* * *

><p><strong>ooOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo<strong>

"_Mbak-mbak! Pesan itu, itu dan itu lima porsi lagi ya!" _perintah Killua.

"_Eh Killua, kamu ini lapar apa doyan sih?"_ tanya Gon.

"_Hmmm? Nyam,nyam...Lapaaar!"_ jawab Killua sambil menikmati santapannya. Senritsu hanya tertawa kecil memandang mereka berdua.

"_Keluarga Zoldyck kalo lapar selalu gini ya? Katanya elit,"_ sindir Gon.

"_Begitulah,"_ jawab Killua singkat.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai makan siang. Killua terlihat berbinar-binar, karena selain sangat kenyang, dia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Gon memandangi bon yang baru saja dibayarnya. Wajahnya merengut, dia tak menyangka menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk makan siang.

"_Haaaa..."_ Gon menghela nafas.

"_Kenapa Gon?"_ Killua masang muka innocent.

"_Ga apa-apa, cuma lain kali kita jangan makan semahal ini donk! Kan sayang uangku berhamburan hanya untuk makan!"_ gerutu Gon membuang bon yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya berkeluh kesah.

"_Jadi persahabatan kita hanya sebatas uang Gon?"_ Killua mendadak emosi.

"_Aku ga bilang begitu, maksudku kita harus lebih hemat!"_ Gon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Berapa kali harus kubilang? Zoldyck ga kenal kata hemat! Memang berapa harga yang kau bayar tadi?"_ ucap Killua bertubi-tubi.

"_Heee...?Kau mau ganti rugi?"_ tanya Gon balik penuh semangat.

"_Ga, cuma nanya doank,"_ jawab Killua singkat, _"Ayo kita pergi!"_

"_Yah, ga modal," _gerutu Gon.

Gon, Killua dan Senritsu lalu meninggalkan restoran itu...

"_Oh ya Gon, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mau bayarin aku makan sih?"_ tanya Killua memecah kebisuan.

"_Ya karena aku sayang padamu,"_ jawab Gon santai. Killua terkejut lalu berhenti dan melangkah ke depan Gon. Senritsu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua.

"_Gon, aku tau kalau aku banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi aku ini masih normal loh,"_ kata Killua.

"_Maksudnya?" _

"_Cukup Leorio dan Kurapika aja yang dicurigai hubungannya di dunia persilatan HXH ini,"_ kata Killua lagi.

"_Ha?"_ Gon tambah kebingungan, _"Maksudmu apa sih, Killua?"_

"_Kau ga ngerti juga?"_ tanya Killua mulai kesal.

"_Memang aku ada salah ngomong ya, Killua?"_ Gon balik bertanya.

"_Maaf Gon, walaupun sampe sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda ada cewe bakal jadian samaku dari dulu sampe lebaran monyet nanti...Aku...Aku...Aku cuma suka sama perempuan!"_ Killua mendadak teriak.

"_Makin rumit aja, jadi intinya?"_ Gon semakiiiin bingung.

"_Ka-kau tadi bilang kau sayang padaku! Itu kan ga normal!"_ wajah Killua memerah.

"_Hoalaaaah, Killua...Killua! Ternyata kau lebih polos dibanding aku," _Gon mulai tertawa.

"_He?" _Killua kembali terdiam.

"_Kau kan temanku! Teman terbaikku malah! Wajar donk kalo aku sangat sayang padamu, bibi Mito bilang teman itu harus disayangi, hehehe"_ jelas Gon sambil tersenyum sangat polos. Killua terpaku di hadapan Gon.

"_Be—begitu ya?"_ Killua malu sendiri. Gon lalu berpaling darinya.

"_Senritsuuuu tunggguuuu!"_ Gon lalu berlari menyusul Senritsu. Senritsu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Hmmm? Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mikir aneh kaya' tadi ya?"_ gumam Killua setengah depresi.

"_Killuaaaa ayooooo!"_ panggil Gon dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo<strong>

"_Kuroro! Cepat lepaskan Kurapika atau aku akan marah!"_ ucap Leorio keras.

"_Lepaskan? Dia disana, aku disini. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku ga mengikat dia?"_ balas Kuroro.

"_Ya maksudnya biarkan dia pergi! Gitu aja ga ngerti! Bego amat sih lu!"_

"_Ckckckck...Oh kalau itu tidak bisa,"_ jawab Kuroro cepat.

"_Ane udah setengah mati mendaki gunung lewati lembah, terus mencari sana sini, bertarung and feeling so tired hanya buat dapetin nih orang, sekarang seenaknya ente nyuruh ane lepasin dia. Bunuh-bunuhan pun jadi kita,"_ jelas Kuroro seraya melipat tangan.

"_Jadi ceritanya lu nantangin gue nih?"_ tantang Leorio.

"_Kalau iya kenapa? Berani lu lawan gue?"_ tantang Kuroro balik.

"_Enggak,"_ jawab Leorio polos blak-blakan.

"_Jiahhh! Jadi ngapain pake nantang aku tadi?"_ bentak Kuroro.

"_Aaakkkh! Bisa ga sih kalian ga ribut kaya' ginih!"_ Kurapika kembali bangun dari pingsannya.

"_Oh lu dah bangun? Baguslah! Sekarang jawab, kamu mau ikut sama siapa!"_ sahut Leorio cepat.

"_Ha?"_

"_Tak boleh! Dia itu udah jadi milikku!"_ klaim Kuroro.

"_Siapa bilang? Dasar egois! Biarkan dia milih donk!"_ Leorio mulai nyolot lagi deh.

"_Pede kali kamu bakal dipilih mah! Oke kuterima tantanganmu!"_ jawab Kuroro.

Leorio dan Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika. Spontan Kurapika terkejut...

"_Hei hei hei...Mau apa kalian?"_ Kurapika was-was mengeluarkan rantainya.

"_Cepat pilih aku atau dia!"_ paksa Leorio menarik tangan kanan Kurapika dan mendekatkan wajahnya. _"Kita kan bestfriend nih. Aku...padamu, Kurapika..."_

"_Hei! Sakit tau! Lepasin!" _Kurapika berusaha berontak.

"_Aku...atau dia?" _Kuroro melakukan hal yang sama dengan Leorio dengan tangan kiri Kurapika.

"_Apaan sih kalian ini! Lepasin!" _

Leorio lalu menarik Kurapika dengan paksa dan memeluknya, tapi Kuroro ga mau kalah, dia langsung menarik balik dan menahan Kurapika pada jangkauannya. Begitulah berulang-ulang, tarik kanan tarik kiri, tarik kanan, ditarik lagi ke kiri. Yak! Kuroro, Leorio...Silahkan ulangi 10.000X lagi, sampe tangan mulus nan putih milik Kurapika jadi lecet beneran, jadi ga perlu diperebutkan lagi, karena barang yang sudah rusak tidak dibeli toh? Untuk Kurapika, sabar-sabar yah, lecet dikit ga papa toh, asal ga diperebutkan lagi kaya ginih wkwkwk _(Lova sang author cantik jelita dikejar2 Kurapika)_...Protes karena jadi out of topic? Oke, okeeee! kembali ke story ^^;

"_Jiaaah! BER-HEN-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ teriakan Kurapika sukses melemparkan Kuroro dan Leorio.

"_Aku bukan mainan! Seneng banget gangguin aku sampe gini!"_ Kurapika protes setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba Gon, Killua dan Senritsu masuk...

* * *

><p><strong>ooOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo<strong>

**(Another) To be continued, jangan lupa review yah...**

**Lova loves you, yeah :D**


End file.
